User talk:Dr. Zomboss
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Randomguy3000 (Talk) 01:39, May 19, 2011 |} |} Invade Update Helo, boss! We red ur mesaj on or talk page. We wur abl 2 sucsesfuli invade 3 houzes yesturday. There wur 3 peapl in 1 houze, 1 in anothr, and no 1 but a kat in the thurd. 2 or 3 zombies lost 2 clawz, and kat brainz tastes sour. We wont bothr kats agan. The Zombies 16:14, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello, Zomboss. I'm glad you decided to create an account. Your zombies told me they were starting to get annoyed by you using their account. Anyway, you are definitely online friend material. Your zombies even made friends with me back before you used their account. I also think your Zombot is awesome. It looks like it took you a long time to build it. Zombieman1350 13:38, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Chek It Out Helo, boss. We got sum nasti coments on our Bad Plantz blog that u mite want 2 now about. The Zombies 17:53, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Your not Dr. Edgar George Zomboss Please stop pretending to be zomboss. HE'S NOT REAL BECAUSE HE'S ONLY A CHARACTER IN A GAME. Understand? I made big so you can understand it. ZJ P|T| (PVZCC) 07:06, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Zomboss, I want to let you know that I sent a message to Zomplant Jelo about this message, and he sent me an apology message back. He also told me that he wasn't trying to upset anyone by posting it. He sent a similar message to your zombies' page, and his apology was for them as well. I've also let them know about this. Zombieman1350 20:29, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Blog Request I came up with an idea for a blog that I feel would make more sense for you to create instead of any other account. All PVZ fans know you and your zombies do not like the plants used within the game. Why not ask other users how they would handle a zombie invasion under the circumstances where the plants are NOT available for use. Would other users try to fight back, or would they actually surrender their homes and their brains? Creating this blog would be the only way anyone could find out. Please leave me a message if you decide to use this idea, and a second message after the blog is created. Zombieman1350 21:41, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Boss? BGALEBRGALBTGRBGLRBAGRBGALBRGABGRL Translation:YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME ANYMORE!!Mr Gargantuar you will splat balgblfgbrglabgrlabgrbgalrbgalrbvabrglgbagbrglbrg Translation: The Gargantuar Alliance will turn you into a splat and crush your zombot.Mr Gargantuar 11:03, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Your Zombot is Awesome!! Hi Edgar, you achieved your doctorate in thanatology in two years only? And you build your Zombot and set about establishing absolute dominance of your local subdivision, how you do that? Princess Skitty 09:40, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Edgar, May I talk? I don't care, if the zombies eat homeowners brains. And zombies almost eat your brains? FINE! Princess Skitty 09:47, July 4, 2011 (UTC) attack me you coward Attack me you cowards at************* Bloom and doom seed co. 12:57, July 17, 2011 (UTC)bloom and doom seed Co. zombot controlls Can you make a page about what all of the switches and levers and buttons in the zombot do What happened to your eyes? Dr. Zomboss, please go to my blog here(You must comment yourself). Princess Skitty 08:54, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Boss, we hav sum1 hoo contackd uz and wood lik 2 mak frends with u. His usr nam iz "Sun-Shroom2003". He seems like a rathr nic giy. By da way, he askd to stop invadin his houze, and we onlin zombies alredy agreed the sam. The Zombies 14:47, November 21, 2011 (UTC)